Harry Potter's Happily Ever After
by Catwoman18603
Summary: This story is based on the movie Ever After. Ginny Weasley grows up living the life of Cinderella...but with the help of her brothers, a stranger, and her handsome prince she will become all that she can be.WIP ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter's Happily Ever After**

**A/N: Hey Everyone...I'm back! After quite a long time away I am finally able to post a new story and perhaps update A Note for Ginny. Thanks so much to all of you fans for sticking with me. I was watching the movie Ever After the other day and decided to make a Harry Potter fanfic based on that movie...I hope it meets all of your expectations. Thanks again...chow for now ~Crystal~**

**P.S. I changed the name of Queen Victoria to Queen Gwendowlyn because I didn't want to infringe on any privacy laws so I apologize to any Brits that are reading this....don't hate me!**

**Prologue: The Story Begins**

The man waited anxiously in the entry hall of the palace. His palms were sweaty and his stomach, under his forest green tunic, fluttered nervously as though he had swallowed a million tiny butterflies. He could not believe that he, a mere writer of children's fairy tales, had been invited to the palace by order of Her Majesty, Queen Gwendolyn. She had shown spectacular interest in his fairy tale collection and had called the meeting to discuss his book. Suddenly a young man appeared motioning him forward to follow while saying "Her Majesty will see you now." The man followed the servant down a long hallway and through a set of golden doors. The room in which they had now entered was extraordinary. The marble floor below their feet was polished to an outstanding shine reflecting their faces. The walls were lined with silver and gold candelabras that had seen much use over the years. Tapestries lined the spaces of the walls that weren't covered in candelabras. The man's eyes quickly darted toward the large golden chair that sat in the middle of the room. The woman sitting on the throne was wearing a soft blue dress, her hair was wrapped around her head all except for a few curls. Her dark green eyes sparkled with pleasure and the golden, gem encrusted, crown on her graying head sparkled as she moved. The man walked forward and dropped to his knee muttering "your majesty" as he waited for her to allow him to stand back up. "As you were" she said motioning to the chair diagonal from her she added "please make yourself comfortable Mr. Xavier" He smiled and took his seat "please call me Anthony your Majesty" She smiled back and said "if you wish." Anthony sighed slightly and turned his eyes back toward the Queen. "You said in your letter that you had something you wished to discuss about my book." She nodded and waved her hand, to someone behind him. Anthony turned around to watch the servants bring in a covered easel and a stand with nothing on it but a gem covered box. One servant pulled away the cloth covering the easel and Anthony's eyes were captured by a painting of a stunning woman. Her vibrant red hair hung in loose waves to her shoulders and her mouth was curved slightly into a smile, her eyes were closed, however, and Anthony couldn't tell what color her eyes were. The Queen noticed that Anthony's eyes had become transfixed on the painting and she said "do you like the picture?" Anthony turned his attention back to the Queen "yes your Majesty the woman is quite beautiful...but what does she have to do with this meeting today?" The Queen's smiled broadened "Mr. Xavier...I have called you here because I was deeply disturbed by your account of the story of the little cinder girl...talking mice, fairy godmother's, magic pumpkins....there was only one fact that you got right." Anthony looked at the Queen in shock "You mean to say that Cinderella was a real person? Which fact was correct?" The Queen chuckled as though she were amused " Yes Mr. Xavier, Cinderella, as you call her, was very real indeed, her name was Ginerva Weasley, and the only fact that you had correct was that of her glass slipper." She reached over in the box beside her a pulled out a amazing shoe. It glittered and sparkled in the candle light. Noticing the astounded look on Anthony's face the Queen smiled and said "perhaps you would allow me to set the record straight?" at his nod she continued "now what is the phrase you use...ah yes...Once Upon a Time there was a little girl named Ginevra Weasley who loved her father and brothers very much...."

**England: 16th Century**

A little girl of about eight was squirming impatiently as she was being poked and prodded into a dress. She was so excited that her papa was finally coming home after being gone for near to 3 months. Her older brother Percy grinned at his sister as she attempted to get away from him again. "Ginny you are going to have to hold still or I won't be able to get you into this dress and then I shall have to call the nursemaid back." Ginny giggled and stood still as she said "big brother I don't understand why you are not excited...I mean we get a mother and siblings all in one day." Percy smiled at his sister's enthusiasm " I know we will and I am excited too." Ginny stood very still and was quiet for a moment then she said in a tiny voice " do you think they'll like us...what if I do something and they don't?" Percy turned his sister around to face him and said "Ginny, they will love you...just be the little angel I know is in there somewhere." Suddenly another man stepped through the door and said with a smile "just don't go chewing on the bones at dinner and give yourself away." Ginny giggled when her brother Bill, who was the oldest brother, said this. Suddenly there was a tapping sound coming from the window and Ginny bolted off the stool and ran to the window as her brothers trailed behind.

In the courtyard below stood a little boy of about 7 or 8 with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was slightly pudgy and had freckles on his baby face. Ginny sighed as she yelled down to the boy "Neville! I told you, not today!" The little boy looked dumbfounded for a moment and then recovered himself enough to yell back outraged "you look like a girl!" Ginny rolled her eyes and yelled again "That's what I am half-wit." Neville smiled mischeviously and yelled back "Yeah but today you look like one." Ginny's temper flared as she yelled menacingly "Boy or Girl...I can still beat you." Neville heard the threat in her voice and took off running. Ginny ran through the room after him.

Two hours later the entire household gathered in the main courtyard awaiting on the arrival of the master of the house Lord Arthur Weasley. Arthur Weasley worked for the kingdom as a merchant who traveled all over Europe selling products that the country would need. In the assembly of people there were six boys all with striking red hair. They were arranged from oldest to youngest waiting almost impaitently at the arrival of their father. Suddenly the sound of carriage wheels and horses hoofs made the boys turn their attention to the gate at the far edge of the property. The oldest boy, William called Bill by friends and family bent down to his youngest brother and attempted to straighten his tunic. "Bill" the young boy cried "leave it alone" and he squirmed out of reach of his eldest brother. Bill rolled his eyes and stood up facing the long driveway. The carriage stopped in front of the manor and the children watched as their father swung down off of his horse. Arthur embraced each of his children before stepping back and saying "I seem to be missing a child." A shriek echoed around the courtyard as a mud covered child race toward Arthur. Upon realizing that this mud-drenched cherub was his daughter he opened his arms and lifted her into the air and spun her around. "Papa!" she cried "I've missed you so much." Chuckling, Arthur set his daughter on the ground and looked at her. Ginny's hair and clothing was streaked with mud and her eyes were sparkling with excitement. He laughed as he said "I bet your friend Neville is around here somewhere." Ginny smiled and let out a small giggle "no sir! I slaughtered him." Arthur was astounded at her declaration "you what...?" He heard a noise behind him and turned around to see a young boy completely covered in mud standing there glaring at Ginny. Arthur laughed and turned back to his daughter "I had hoped to present a little lady...*sigh*...I suppose you will have to do." Ginny smiled and watched her father walk to the door of the carriage and hold out his hand. Out of the carriage stepped a beautiful blond woman. She was dressed in a very regal looking onyx colored velvet dress and her hair was pulled back into loose curls. "Oh Arthur" she exclaimed "it is absolutely charming." Arthur smiled as he helped her descend to the ground. She moved out of the way for a young boy about Ginny's youngest brother, Ron's age. He had striking blond hair that looked almost silver in the late afternoon sun. He wore a dark green tunic with silver embroidery and around his waist a dark green and silver belt. (A/N: I kept Draco in Slytherin colors...hehehe! back to the show!) He too moved aside holding out his hand for a young girl about Ginny's age. She was wearing a burnt orange dress and had her hair pulled back in a similar style as the older woman.

Arthur smiled at his household and motioned his children forward. "Children I would like for you to meet the Baroness Malfoy and her children Draco and Libra." Bill stepped forward first and bowed "My name is William, but you can call me Bill, I am the eldest child." Then he stepped back as the next in line stepped up with a bow "My name is Charlie and I am the second Eldest." He moved back and allowed Percy to step up and introduce himself. When the twins came forward Arthur said "Narcissa these two are Fred and George, they are absolutely identical and if you somehow mistake one for the other that's fine" as he pointed to the boys. "Yes" said Fred "we are quite used to being mixed up." George chuckled at his brother and then they both stepped back. Ron and Ginny both stepped forward at the same time to introduce themselves but Arthur beat them to the punch. "And last but not least...my two youngest children Ronald and Ginerva." Ginny and Ron both grimaced at the use of their proper first names. So Ginny spoke up "but you can call me Ginny and my brother Ron." As Ron and Ginny moved back to their place in line the Baroness gestured to the children. "This is my son Draco Antonius Malfoy of the house of Ford and my daughter Libra Virgo Malfoy of the house of Geuss....children say hello to your new step-siblings." Draco glared and Libra smiled. 'Over all,' Ginny thought 'this hasn't been that bad of a day'.

**Later that evening: Ginny's bedroom....**

Ginny's hand caressed the brand-new book that her father had given her. The handsome white cover with the title stamped in gold on the front. "Utopia" said Ginny excitedly "can we read it?" Arthur smiled "Yes darling but not tonight...it has been a long day." Ginny smiled and said "and your a husband now" Arthur chuckled "Yes I am a husband now but I am a father first and forever." Ginny sighed "Did you see them at dinner? the way they ate...it was so graceful...like a dance." Arthur's smile broadened "do you like them?" "Very much!" exclaimed Ginny. "Good!" Arthur said "you should have plenty of time to get to know them since I will be leaving in a fortnight" Ginny's smile faded from her face "What?! Now?! but you just got back!" Arthur sighed "I know but it is urgent." Ginny huffed as she said "How long?" Arthur smiled again "a month." Ginny smiled as she said "One week" "Two" Arthur shot back "One" said Ginny. Arthur looked at Ginny as she bounded up and began waving her fist in the air as they competed in rock, paper, scissors. Ginny won the game. "Alright" Arthur said as Ginny lay back down with a smile on her face "one week, now go to sleep and I shall see you tomorrow." Ginny grinned as her father blew out the candle the new book clutched in her arms as she fell to sleep.

**A Fortnight Later:**

Arthur Weasley stepped out of the house dressed in his travel clothes. He'd been having pains in his left arm all morning but shrugged them off as just old age. He chuckled as he saw the looks on the faces of his household. "Everyone, I shall be back in a week." He leaned over and kissed his new wife good-bye and hugged his children and stopped in front of Ginny. Getting down on one knee so that he was eye level with her he said "I'm counting on you sweetheart, the Baroness isn't used to getting her hands dirty...so it is up to you to keep the manor running while I'm gone." He pulled her into his arms and then kissed her forehead. After a few minutes he mounted his horse and dropped the reigns as another spasm of pain surged through his arm. "Here ya go master!" said the servant. "Thank you!" He muttered and pushed his horse forward down the road.

As her husband galloped away the Baroness moved to the door of the house gesturing to her children "Draco, Libra, come along...it's time to get back to your lessons." Ginny spun around and yelled "wait! it's tradition...he always waves at the gate." The Baroness smirked and rolled her eyes as she entered the house. Ginny ran up the road a little further so she could see her father wave and then she noticed something was terribly wrong. Her father was hunched over in the saddle as if in pain. Suddenly he toppled sideways to the ground. "PAPA!!!!" Ginny screamed as she ran forward to him. Hearing the commotion the boys ran toward their father and sister. Also hearing the scream the Baroness came to the doorway in time to see all of the household running toward the man on the ground. She ran forward with the crowd and reached her husband's side and knelt next to Ginny. Sobbing Ginny looked into her father's face "Papa?" she cried. Arthur reached up and caressed the Ginny's cheek "I love you" he said as the life faded from him. Narcissa Malfoy screamed "Arthur NO you can not leave me here" and glared as her step-daughter began pulling her father closer and sobbing against his chest. By this time, however, the rest of the household had reached the two women. Bill reached down and pulled his step-mother to her feet as she cried against him, he wrapped his arms around her and let her sob against his chest. Charlie tried to pull Ginny away but she slapped his hands and said "leave me here" over and over again.

And that was the beginning of a brand new life for the Weasley family....

**A/N: Hi everybody, thanks so much for reading the prologue of this story....I know it sucked but I had to adapt it to fit the Harry Potter genre. I was wondering if any of you know what the heck a fortnight is and if you do could you PLEASE tell me because it has been driving me crazy for the last week or so not knowing what it is. I am also going to apologize for any spelling errors that I have in this I am using word pad and it's the old version so it doesn't have spell check. I am also currently taking applications for a beta-reader, if you are interested please contact me at my e-mail address listed below this Author's Note. Please be sure to review this story...flamers are welcome and the discarded. Thanks ~Crystal~**


	2. Chapter One

**Harry Potter's Happily Ever After**

**A/N: Hi Everybody I hoped you liked the Prologue of my story....the very first part where the man is talking to the Queen, takes place in Victorian era in case any of you were wondering. I have been changing names for characters and adding my own lines besides some of the ones I've borrowed from the movie for this story. The plot is Ever After....if you haven't watched the movie I recommend you watch it before going any further in the story so you know the basic plot. Now here is Chapter One I hope you like it. Chow for now ~Crystal~**

**PS: A very special thanks to Angelic-piggy and Lennon's Girl...I feel so appreciated with the reviews you left me for the prologue...hope you both like chapter one....because it is dedicated to both of you.**

**Chapter One: Ten Years Later**

King James and his wife Queen Lily made their way to the room of their only son Harry. "For goodness sake James, can't this wait until morning." James, who was already in a very bad mood, spun around and snapped at his wife "No! If I can't sleep why should he?" Lily rolled her eyes as her husband busted into their son's bedroom "Harry! Wake up!" commanded James but he received no answer. Stalking to the bed he noticed it was empty, his eyes, along with the eyes of his wife, trailed along the rope of sheets to the open window. "Oh No! Not again" sighed Lily sinking slowly to the edge of her sons bed. James saw red as he realized that his son had run away again "GUARDS!" he yelled. Into the room came 50 well armed men. He gave them a command to call out the dogs. As a young man on horseback galloped off into the night he heard the king say "Bring him back!"

Ginny Weasley woke just as the sun was starting to gleam through the windows. She lay on the floor of the kitchen covered in soot from the fireplace where she had fallen asleep reading Utopia for what seemed like the millionth time. Looking out the window she was shocked to see how late she slept. Without even cleaning her face, she set the book aside, grabbed her basket, and ran out the back door and into the apple orchard.

The sun was shining a little more by the time Ginny got to the orchard. The smell of the grass and song of the birds were the only things she was aware of and she proceeded with her task of collecting apples for desert that evening. After about an hour she had almost enough apples to go home when suddenly she heard the whiny of a horse followed by a man's voice cursing. "YAH! Come on you stupid beast...come on!" Ginny looked up and saw a stranger dressed in a purple hooded cloak stealing her father's horse. Enraged Ginny muttered "Oh No you don't!" She pick up a few apples and rushed forward until the man was within rang. Swinging back her hand she let the apple fly and it pegged the stranger in the arm, another apple hit him in the chest, and another apple hit him in the head causing him to fall sideways off the whole time the man was struggling to regain his footing, Ginny was pelting him with apples and yelling at him. Rearing back to deliver another blow Ginny noticed that the stranger was struggling to get the hood off of his head. When he had accomplished that task Ginny gasped and fell to her knees in front of him. There before her stood the Prince of England. His unruly black hair stuck up in awkward angles around his head and his emerald green eyes sparkled with a hidden anger. He was dress in a gold colored tunic, black knee-high boots, with a dark purple cloak around his shoulders. "Forgive me Your Highness I did not see you" she pleaded.

Prince Harry looked at the young woman that had beamed him with apples with an amused expression on his face "your aim" he said rubbing the spot on his head that had collided with the apple "would suggest otherwise." Ginny's breath caught in her throat "yes and for that I know I must die." Smiling the Prince mounted the horse again "then...speak of this to no one and I shall be lenient." Ginny wanted to make amends to the Prince for pelting him with apples and to show her gratitude at him for sparing her life so she said "we have better horses, sire, younger if that is your wish." Harry ruffled his already untidy black hair, sighed deeply, and said "what I wish is to be free from my gilded cage" and reached into one of the saddle bags he had attached to the horse and pulled out a small pouch dumping the contents on the ground in front of Ginny. "For your silence" he said as he spun the horse around and galloped away. Ginny couldn't believe her luck and reached out with a shaking hand to pick up the coin in front of her. She had never seen this much gold in these past ten years. She quickly gathered up her coins and apples and made her way home.

As Ginny made her way home from the apple orchard her step-family sat down to breakfast. Ginny stepped through the door of her kitchen just in time to hear her step-sister yelling about eggs. "I asked for 4 minute eggs not 4 1 minute eggs and where in God's name is our bread!" Ginny heard her brother Ron's voice as he said "it's just coming out of the oven miss" and she watched as her older brother backed into the room. In the ten years since their father's death her brother's had changed a lot. Ron was now just under 6' 0" and still had the same vibrant red hair, freckled complexion and startling sapphire eyes. Ginny on the other hand had probably been the most affected by their father's death. She still had long auburn hair, which she inherited from her mother, and chocolate colored eyes, that used to sparkle with joy but haven't done so since the death of Arthur Weasley. Her brothers Bill, Charlie, and Percy no longer lived with them at the manor but were sold as servants to the palace shortly after the death of their father. Her brother George, twin brother of Fred, had been sold to Cartiege to pay the taxes that the Baroness owed on the manor. Ginny smiled to herself as she heard Ron grumble about their step-sister being an ungrateful brat. "Good Morning Ron!" she said excitedly and watched as her brother turned his startled expression to her. "What in the devil has got you so bloody chipper?" he asked grumpily as he turned to the oven and pulled out three fresh loaves of bread. There was a lot of cursing as her brother Fred struggled in through the back door with an arm load of fire wood and also trying to balance a bucket of water in one hand. Ginny giggled at the sight as she rushed forward to take the bucket. Setting down the firewood Fred turned around and gave his sister a smile. "Ginny," Ron said impatiently "You never answered my question." Ginny just grinned and stepped to the dividing counter and upturned the bag of coins that the prince had given her. "Oh my God" said Ron looking stunned. Fred's astounded expression turned toward Ginny "where did you get all of those Galleons?" Ginny smiled and placed her basket of apples on the table "from an angel of mercy and I know just what to do with them." Fred's gasped "you mean...George?" Ginny's eyes narrowed "why not?! If the Baroness can sell our brother to pay HER taxes than these will certainly bring him home...the king will have to let him go." Ron looked at Ginny "but the King has sold him to Carteige...he's bound for the Americas tomorrow." Ginny's temper flared as she said "this is our home and I promised father that I would not let it fall apart and I WILL bring back George with God as my witness." Suddenly a shout from upstairs had the three of them quiet. Ron reached over and put the coins into Ginny's pocket. "Take care little sister or these coins are as good as hers." Ginny sighed as she picked up the basket of bread and Libra's new eggs and headed upstairs.

When she reached the dining room where her step-family was having breakfast she pasted a phony smile on her face. "Good Morning Madam, Draco, Libra...I trust you slept well?" Ginny looked at her step-sister when she said this because she knew for a fact that Fred had put a snake in her bed. Libra glared at Ginny and said "Somebody's been reading in the fireplace again I mean look at you ash and soot everywhere. Why don't you sleep with the pigs Cinder-soot if you insist on smelling like one." Narcissa Malfoy laugh and said "that was harsh Libra very harsh." Ginny attempted to move away from her table but didn't get very far before her step-mother called her back and began critiquing her appearance. Ginny knew better than to retort and left the dining hall silently to eat her breakfast and begin her chores.

Harry had almost made it to the border between England and Scotland when he came upon a caravan of sorts being attacked by gypsies in the woods. Just before he moved forward he heard the sounds of barking dogs behind him. Turning around with a groan he spot the Royal Guard riding in his direction. He nudged his horse forward with his knees, trying desperately to ignore the throbbing in his head from the beating he had endured this morning. As he came closer to the caravan he heard an old man dressed in odd clothing with a long white beard and even longer white hair yelling about a painting. Harry groaned when the old man stopped him asking for his help and demanding that the painting that had been stolen was a matter of life and death. 'Damn my kind nature' he thought angrily and galloped off toward the man riding away. After about twenty minutes and getting thoroughly soaked Harry rode back to the older man and handed him the painting. "Can you please tell me why I just saved a damn painting?, You said it was a matter of life and death" The man smiled and unveiled a painting of a lovely dark haired woman before replying with "a woman always is." Harry looked at the painting and snorted with disgust "She laughs at me as she knows something I do not." The older man smiled and put the painting away as he "the woman had many secrets...I merely painted one of them." Harry rolled his eyes and turned at the sound of hoof beats from behind him. A young man with long black hair was sitting on the horse, he smiled at Harry before saying "Harry...you promised!" Harry sighed "I lied Orion." The older man looked confused "Signore Dumbledore, Harry suffers from an arranged marriage" with a smirk he added "among other things." Harry was astonished to learn that the older man was the renowned painter Signore Dumbledore. Harry begged the man to return with him to the palace, the man agreed, and they set off toward the castle.

Ginny and Neville were sitting in her bedroom at the manor watching the Baroness shop for jewelery in the street below. "Unbelievable!" said Ginny furious "she ignores the manor, sells my brothers to pay HER taxes, and still pretends she has money to spend." She stalked off behind a changing screen with a golden gown, that had belonged to Libra at some point, clutched in her hand. Neville sighed "I don't know why your doing this...do you know what the punishment is for servants who dress above their station?" Ginny came out from behind the screen as Neville said "Five days in the stocks...besides your not even a courtier." Ginny smiled "then I won't be recognized now will I?" Admitting defeat with a sigh Neville grabbed Ginny's hand and said "come along, we've got to do something with that hair." An hour later Ginny was ready to go, mounting her horse, she made her way to the castle....she was going to buy her brother back!

**A/N: Hi guys thanks so much to all of you who reviewed the last chapter...please don't forget to review this chapter as well once again a special thanks to Angelic-Piggy and Lennon's Girl for you wonderful comments about the last chapter. Chow for now ~Crystal~**


	3. Chapter Two

**Harry Potter's Happily Ever After**

**A/N: Hello everyone I seriously hope that you all have not given up on this story. Sorry that it has been a while since I have posted an update to this story but I have had major writer's block and could not think of anything to write. I want to thank all of you who reviewed this story and I hope this next chapter is even better. ~Crystal~**

**Chapter Two: I love Utopia!**

Ginny was awestruck when she arrived at the magnificent palace. The sights and smells of the local fair assaulted her senses. She kindly asked a woman where she could find the slaves that were bound for the Americas and the woman pointed to a large dust covered wagon containing twenty men. Ginny caught sight of vibrant red hair glaring in the sun light and began to move quickly through the crowd and into the line of the carriage. Reaching out she grabbed the harness of the lead horse and pulled. The horse skidded to a stop on the cobblestone path and a hideously obese man in the front seat glared at the young woman. "Wah in da bloomin' ell do oo think yer doin'?" Ginny shuddered as beads of perspiration flung themselves down his face and soaked the ragged and filthy shirt he wore. Ginny straightened her head and glared at the man holding up the coins in her hand she said "I have come to buy back the servant that you have in your possession Sir." The old man snickered "oh ya n oo wood dat be?" Ginny sighed and pointed to her brother "that one with the red hair." The old man turned in his seat and stared at her brother for a moment before turning back to Ginny. "ell Love, oo ish too late. Da king's done sold him to da slave trade goin' to Americas." Ginny shook the bag before dumping some of the coins into her hand. "Sir, I am quite prepared to pay for him, I have in my hand 12 Galleons." The man sneered "Lady oo can ave me fer dat price but not da slave" and then he picked up the riding crop intending to be on his way again. Ginny locked eyes with her brother George and saw the desperation and fear there. Suddenly she knew she had to try to reason with the man again. "Please Sir, I am very fond of this servant and if you do not release him then I shall take this matter to the king." Again the man laughed "da king's da one dat sold 'im," reaching down he forcefully slapped Ginny sending her reeling backwards into a tall finely dressed elderly man.

Harry had just arrived back at the palace when he had caught a glimpse of a beautiful young girl making her way through the crowd toward the docks. His eyes followed her slender form as she stopped the carriage of slaves and began to speak to the driver. Harry knew how the driver of the carriage was toward women so he began to make his way toward the carriage and was also accompanied by his best friend Orion and Dumbledore. He was close enough to hear the voices of the young woman and the driver arguing. He wasn't close enough, however, to prevent the driver from striking a blow to the young woman's face. Harry's eyes began to radiate a cold emerald fire. He clenched his fists and stalked forward toward the carriage driver. As he made his trek the short distance to the carriage, he allowed his eyes to connect with the chocolate brown eyes of the young girl who was currently being assisted to her feet by Dumbledore. As their eyes connected the feeling of butterflies to the stomach began. Harry shook off the feeling as he reached the mindless brute that was driving the slave carriage. "What seems to be the trouble good sir?" sarcasm lacing every word he spoke.

The man glared at the young man until he noted the symbol of royalty adorning the pocket of the tunic that he wore. "Forgive me Sire. The young woman and meself was just discussin' some business madders" the man said as he began to sweat from nervousness. Harry smirked and raised his eyes to the man's large frame "a man as big as you should learn to respect women and not treat them as nothing more than baggage." He glanced at the young woman to see what her response would be she, however, was not looking anywhere but at a tall red headed man with deep blue eyes and spots of freckles all over his face. "Release that man!" said Harry pointing at George. George's eyes widened numerously and he began to stutter a proper thank you but could not get any words out. Ginny blushed as Harry came up to her. "Sorry about Vernon, he thinks he's supreme ruler of the universe." Harry smiled as he heard a small chuckle come from the angel in front of him.

Ginny could not figure out the expression in the prince's eyes as he stared back at the amazing beauty standing here with him. Never had Harry seemed such a beauty in a face as the one that was staring back at him. Ginny glanced to the side of the carriage as her brother George, chained and shackled, slowly decended the steps. As soon as the chains were removed Ginny moved toward her brother and hugged him briefly. "I thought I was seeing the ghost of our mother when I saw you dressed like that" said George as he smiled down at his beautiful little sister. Ginny laughed quietly and whispered "play along" to her brother as she commanded him to ready their horses. George snickered as he walked away from his sister and the carriage toward where Ginny said to meet her.

Ginny sighed as she watched her older brother walk toward the large stone bridge where her horses were waiting for them. She slowly turned around as she heard the prince clear his throat. "Forgive me Your Highness but I really must be going now." Harry snapped out of his trance and realized that the young woman was walking away. Handing his horses reigns to Orion Harry began to jog after the young woman. "I didn't catch your name miss" he said as he approached her side. Smirking slightly Ginny replied "you didn't catch my name Sire because I did not give it to you." Chuckling Harry said "well anyone that can stand up to Vernon deserves much respect and admiration. So in order for me to admire them I will need a name to go by." Ginny grinned the prince was certainly a charmer. "Well Sire, even though you wish to know my name, I do not wish to give it to you." Harry chuckled because he found this woman's sense of humor and wit intriguing. "Come now, why would you risk your life for a simple peasant?" Ginny stopped walking and turned to face the prince with angry fire in her eyes. "For your information your Highness those "commoners" as you so insensitively refer to them as. Are the backbone and legs of this kingdom and they deserve some respect." The prince was taken aback, "Have you ever read Utopia?" Ginny's eyes widened "uh yes I have, had you?" The prince sighed "unfortunately I have and found it sentimental and dull." Ginny gasped "it is not sentimental and dull and just because you are an insensitive lout doesn't mean that all nobility feels the same way about commoners and slaves as you do so Good day your highness." Ginny spun around and began the long trek toward the bridge. It wasn't very long until the prince began to follow her. "I make you angry don't I?" Ginny sighed "No sire, I do not get angry." The prince was astounded by this strange woman "please, miss, give me a name, any name and I will leave you alone." Ginny stopped walking "alright, you want my name?" the prince smiled "very much." Ginny thought for a moment. "My name is Lady Molly Ginevra Prewett, but you may call me Ginny." With that she began walking away toward the bridge and the prince did not follow. Harry stood in the same spot and smiled "Lady Ginny it was nice to meet you." Harry heard a voice and turned around to see his younger sister Hermione standing with their mother. "Hi mom, what's wrong?" Lily sighed "your father wants a word with you…several in fact." Harry cringed "he usually does, tell dad that I will be right in." Hermione and Lily turned and walked back into the palace.

On the ride from the palace to her home, Ginny let her mind wander. "Hey Gin…Earth to Ginny!" said George as he waved his hand in front of his little sister's face. "Huh? What?" said Ginny as she snapped back to reality "what is it George?" George smiled "I was saying thank you for coming for me and I wanted to know where you got all the galleons that you were going to use to pay for my release." Ginny smiled and hugged her older brother tightly "never mind where I got the money and I couldn't leave you to be sold to the America's because it would have destroyed Fred and we would have never seen you again." As they approached the beautiful manor house that had once been a source of love and safety Ginny bent down and picked a handful of wildflowers since she had told her step-mother that is what she was doing. Nodding to Neville who was anxiously waiting for her by her back door she walked into the spacious kitchen. Her other brothers were not in the kitchen at the moment so Ginny began to prepare supper while her brother George brought in some wood that was sitting outside the door. Suddenly there was a loud scream and a huge BANG from the floor above. Ginny looked at George and both of them raced up the back stairway to the source of the noise.

The sight that greeted them was both comical and a little scary. Ron lay spread-eagle on the floor on top of their step-brother Draco who seemed to be wearing vast amounts of soapy water. Ginny and George held their breath and reached down to hoist the two boys to their feet. Ginny took a deep breath to make sure she wouldn't laugh as she looked at Ron and Draco and asked "what happened to you guys?" Draco glared at Ron as he said "Your idiot brother decided to scrub down the staircase and not warn anyone and my foot slipped as I came down I landed on Ron who turned over the bucket of water when he fell." Ginny giggled and said "Ron you need to be more careful because the Baroness would murder you in your sleep if anything happened to her precious baby boy." Draco glared at the trio of red heads and stormed off thoroughly pissed that they dared to make fun of him.

Ron grinned at Ginny she knew just which buttons to push to piss off their really annoying step-family. "Thanks for the help Gin" he said with a grin. George huffed "well fine then Ron see if I help you anymore." Ron turned his gaze to George "sorry Fred I didn't see you there." George smiled and clapped a hand to his brother's back. "Wrong twin little bro" George laughed hysterically as he noted the astounded look on his little brother's face. "Holy Bloody Merlin's Left Nipple! George?" Ron leapt up and hugged his brother tightly. "Does Fred know?" he asked "Does Fred know what?" asked Fred as he came through the doors to the manor carrying a large bundle of packages. "That I'm back" said George as he stepped forward toward his twin. Fred's eyes welled up with tears and he dropped the packages to the ground as he embraced his other half. "I've missed you so much George" he said with tears in his eyes.

"What the Hell happened here?" said a very angry feminine voice. The Baroness stepped over the threshold into the large manor house as the two brothers were embracing. Fred jumped in shock and turned to face the Baroness. George stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on his brother's back. "What are you doing here?" she said as she looked at George with disgust. "Madam I have been able to work off your….I mean my debt and they allowed me to come home." The Baroness glared at her step-children "whatever, now all of you get back to your chores." Ginny and her brothers hurried off to do their step-mother's bidding.

**Meanwhile in the Castle:**

Harry sighed as he approached his father's private study. He pushed open the door and immediately saw his two Uncles, Remus and Sirius, his two aunts, Dora and Dessie, and his two cousins, Teddy and Orion, as well as his mother, father, and younger sisters waiting for him. "Ah Harry you have finally decided to grace us with your presence" said his father as he turned around. James Potter was a very good looking man with spiky dark hair and large hazel eyes that sparkled when he was being mischievous or if he was happy. Harry knew that the darkness in his father's eyes meant that he was in big trouble. "Dad, this isn't fair, I don't even know this woman and you want me to marry her?" Harry hated the thought of marrying for anything other than love. "I mean look at you and mom and Uncle Remus and Dora, and Uncle Sirius and Dessie, you all married someone you loved and you're all happy." James sighed he loved his son to no end but this hesitancy was getting ridiculous. "Harry, you are my son and I love you but I won't be around forever and I want to make sure that if anything happens to me or your mother that the kingdom has an heir to the throne." Harry cringed "yes but dad, having an arranged marriage is like being told that all the chocolate in the world has been outlawed." At this statement Remus and his son Teddy looked up in horror. "No chocolate?" said Teddy his five year old eyes tearing up "that's not good at all." Remus leaned down and embraced his son "your cousin Harry was only using chocolate as an example it's not outlawed so don't worry." Teddy grinned and went back to reading the book his father had given him.

Harry looked at his mother and younger sisters "please mom, tell him what I'm talking about…I don't want to get married to some woman I don't even know." His mother sighed "James, maybe you and Harry can work out some sort of an arrangement?" James smiled at his wife "alright" turning back to his son he said "here's the offer, in three days I am holding a ball in honor of Signore Dumbledore, it will be his birthday, that night all eligible young women will be invited to the palace, you will use that night to choose a bride. If you haven't chosen by then I will choose for you. Do you agree with that?" Harry sighed and shook his father's outstretched hand "agreed." "Now that that is settled why don't we all go for a nice scenic horseback ride?" suggested Harry's godfather and favorite Uncle Sirius. James smiled at his best friend and adopted brother. "Yes let's all go and take a long ride to get our mind off things." The girls shrieked and the men clenched their teeth. "Oh my God!" said Orion "why do they feel the need to make our ear drums burst by shrieking when they get excited?" The other men shook their heads and followed the women out the door. Harry smiled his family was nuts and often meddled in his business but he loved every one of them and would not trade them for the world.


End file.
